The Lesson
by Trousers in Small Jars
Summary: Christine went to the opera house alone against Raoul's wishes and Phillipe tries to teach them both a lesson. RC OneShot Movie Based


The Lesson

A/N- This One-shot I thought of last night it's weird but Raoul comes off as a sweetie in the end. This is about 5 months after the movie and Raoul and Christine are married ENJOY!

Christine slipped into the door of the large DeChangy estate and found Raoul, none to her surprise, pacing back and forth in the foyer. Raoul looked up and his breath caught in his throat as he saw Christine coming in.

"Christine!" He cried running over to pull his beloved into his arms. He let her go and looked into her eyes. "Christine, where were you? I was so worried, I, I had thought something had happened to you."

"Raoul, you do not need to worry so. I just went to visit Meg and Mme. Giry at the Opera house." Raoul eyes widened and a frown fell on his face as he turned away from her.

"You went to the opera house?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, I know I should have told you, but I was afraid you would not let me go."

"Christine," He turned back to her with fear in his eyes. ", what if _HE_ was still there? What if _HE_ tried to take you again? I would not be there to save you, Christine do you understand? If I had known that is where you were going I would have accompanied you, but how can I protect you if I do not know where you are? _HE_ could have taken you away, and I would never be able to find you. I can not risk that Christine, I can not risk losing you!" Raoul had not realized he had begun to yell until he saw the tears in Christine's eyes at the sound of his harsh words; he had been too caught up in his own emotion to pay attention to the volume of his voice. He was about to apologize when he heard a lone clapping coming from behind him. He turned to see The Comte DeChangy, Phillipe standing at the entrance to the foyer.

"Bravo, dear brother, bravo," He praised his brother as he joined him in the middle of the foyer. "It is about time you whipped some shape into that wife of yours."

"Wait just a moment Phillipe…" Raoul was about to explain himself when his brother cut him off.

"You still have a lot to learn tho, I will show you how to deal with women." Phillipe stalked over to Christine and pulled something from his belt, which Raoul could not quite see. He caught a glimpse of the object when Phillipe raised it over his head and pushed Christine to the ground, it was a FLOG!

"Phillipe, NO!" Raoul ran and grabbed his arm before it could come down to harm Christine. "You can not hurt her!" Phillipe elbowed Raoul in the ribs and pushed him back throwing him to the floor and pushing the air out of his lungs. Raoul could scarcely breath, and his limbs were so numb he could barley move. He struggled to regain his strength as he heard the flog beat against Christine's small body and her screams of pain. Raoul finally regained enough energy to stand and just then Phillipe placed the flog into his hand.

"Here," He said panting. "You give it a try." Raoul rose the flog in the air, but not to bring it down on Christine, instead he slapped Phillipe with the leather strips and sent him toppling to the floor. Raoul then got down holding him to the floor.

"If you ever," Raoul said as brought his face down to his brother's "lay a hand on my wife again, I shall kill you without mercy." Raoul pulled himself off his brother and walked to Christine, who was curled up in ball on the floor. He lifted her off the ground and held her like a child needing comfort. She was still sniffing back tears as she rested her head on Raoul's shoulder. "Shhhhhh… he will not hurt you again." He carried her up the stairs to their bed and lay her down over the sheets and sat on the bed next to her. He looked down and shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Raoul what do you have to be sorry for?" Christine asked puzzled.

"If I had not yelled at you Phillipe would not have…" A lump rose in his throat as Christine's screams played over in his head.

"Raoul, I know you did not mean to and Philippe's actions are his own fault." Raoul gathered Christine in his arms, she flinched and he immediately freed her of his embrace.

"Oh, Christine, did I hurt you? Oh, how could I have done such a thing?" Raoul said burying his face in his hands.

"Raoul," Christine cooed while she pulled his hands away from his face only to see his beautiful blue eyes looking into hers. "Love means never having to say you're sorry." Raoul turned his face away from hers. "And Raoul," She said pulling his face back to her. "I love you." Her lips met his in passionate embrace and Raoul was caught off guard by her forwardness. He pulled back, only for a moment, and looked into her eyes then pushed his lips to hers. She placed her hands around his neck as they began to explore each others mouth. Christine lay back down on the bed pulling Raoul down with her and soon the wrong became undone.

A/N- that's it, all I got, so review and be nice please. OH BTW- I go the one line from "Love Story" I love that line tho.


End file.
